1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray head, and more particularly to a spray head having a pivot nozzle that is able to be adjusted in a direction relative to a body of the spray head.
2. Description of Related Art
Spray heads are widely used for various purposes, such as gardening, car washing . . . etc. In order to meet different situations and requirements, a lot of improvements have been made to the spray heads. For example, a spray head with different kinds of water outlets, such that different types of water jets can be selected. Another prior spray head has a switch which is able to shut off the water supply conveniently and so a user does not have to run all the way to a faucet which may be far away, thereby eliminating inconvenience when using a long hose.
However, a conventional spray head has a nozzle in which the direction thereof can not be changed relative to a body of the spray head. Although there are spray heads commonly available with nozzles of different angles relative to the spray heads, the user may have to purchase more than one spray head for different situations or have to endure the inconvenience in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a spray head to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a spray head with a nozzle that is able to be directionally adjusted relative to a body of the spray head.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.